


got me trippin’ like

by kbbqs (riceballs)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceballs/pseuds/kbbqs
Summary: How the world first sees Lucas – he’s gracing the cover ofLimitlessmagazine, dressed to the nines with the perfect mix of alluring appeal and boyish charms. His feature sells thousands upon thousands, setting a record for the most by a rookie model.How Ten first sees Lucas – tripping over his shoelace, sending a table flying and crashing into Jisung, who as a result drops ice coffee all over Lucas andoh gosh I’m going to fail this class aren’t I.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wideningsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideningsky/gifts).



> To my recipient sky - happy (super late) holidays! I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Note: please take all modeling/fashion aspects of this fic with a grain of salt :)) Anyone who actually works in the fashion world, now is a good time to look away.

“How about him?”

“Too skinny.”

“Him?”

“Too short.”

“What about this guy?” 

Ten peers over at the profile. “He looks… way too young you sure he should be modeling at his age?” 

Taeyong groans, dropping his forehead to his kitchen table. “I swear Ten can you _please_ lower your standards and just choose someone?” 

“Taeyong, standards exist for a reason.” Ten replies. Secretly though, he wonders how much he could bribe Jaehyun to stay at their school for one semester more - just to model for Ten at his senior runway showcase. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t feel happy for Jaehyun — getting a scholarship abroad was no easy feat — but losing the model Ten had been using for the four past years as a fashion student was proving to be a bigger loss than Ten imagined. He didn’t doubt that the models he and Taeyong were looking at currently were talented in their own way, but Ten was picky for a reason. His designs were precious to him, and — call him pretentious if you want — he needed a perfect model to show them off at the year-end runway show their department put on. 

But alas, Jaehyun had already booked his plane ticket and was set to leave in two days. Ten just had to suck it up and keep looking through profiles, hoping to find that perfect someone to work with. 

A door creaks open, and both Ten and Taeyong look up to see Doyoung — Taeyong’s roommate — exit his room. Ten watches as Doyoung walks over to the kitchen and refills his water bottle, his focus going to Doyoung’s leg as he walks back into his room. 

“Stop staring at my roommate’s legs,” Taeyong hisses just as Doyoung closes his door, not before sending the two a suspicious glance. “I get it, you have a walking kink, but it’s still way too weird.”

“Shut up, I do not have a walking kink,” Ten hisses back. He glances at the closed door and then back at Taeyong. “Hey, you think you could ask him if he’d be interested in walking?” _Doyoung didn’t have a bad walk,_ Ten thinks, _and his face was a good mix of innocent and alluring appeal._

“Ten, I can’t even ask him if he needs me to pick something up at the corner store for him, you think I could just go up and say ‘hey, wanna model for my pretentious, bossy, and perfectionist best friend at his senior showcase which happens to be the most important one in his life?’” 

“It’s true, your best friends really are your worst enemies, aren’t they,” Ten sighs. He turns his attention back to the profiles, feeling his hope diminishing. 

His phone buzzes. _Yo, you’re at Taeyong’s right?_

_Yeah wassup_

_I’m coming over_

“Kun says he’s coming over,” he tells Taeyong, who perks up.

“Oh really, when?”

The front door bangs open. “Now,” Kun calls out, strolling in as if he didn’t just break into Taeyong’s place. “Ten, I have a model for you.” 

Ten rolls his eyes. “For the last time Kun, I am not going to use you as a model you’re too short and your face just doesn’t fit–”

“I could totally be a good model and you don’t know what you’re missing out on, but no, I’m not here to offer my beautiful face to you,” Kun slides into the seat across from them both and hands his phone over for them. An Instagram page was open. They both peer over at it.

“I call BS, there’s no way you can get this guy for Ten.” Taeyong scoffs at the phone, nearly tossing the phone back at Kun. Ten grabs it from Taeyong and scrolls more down. Four years of being frenemies (and the weird six months they tried dating before realizing they hated each other) meant that Kun probably knows Ten and his preferences better than anyone else — because the guy in front of him is _gorgeous_. 

“This is Lucas, he’s a friend of Winwin’s from the business school.”

“He’s a student? Not a full-time model?” Taeyong chokes out. Kun nods, smugly looking over at Ten’s quiet expression. Ten really hates Kun and how much the other knows him. 

“Well, I mean, he did model once before-”

“Just once? Can he walk a runway?” Ten finally tears his attention away from the page to Kun. Sure, Lucas’ face may have distracted Ten for a moment, but the reality was that if Lucas didn’t have good modeling experience Ten wasn’t sure how it would work for him. 

“Umm… I don’t believe so? I mean, he only sat for one photoshoot before…” Ten sighs. It was too good to be true, finding such an utterly beautiful face without the guarantee that he could walk a runway. “I think it was the _Limitless_ September issue if you want to look for it-”

“Wait-”

“ _Limitless?!!?_ ” 

Both Ten and Taeyong stand, eyes wide at Kun, who leans back in surprise, eyes darting around nervously. 

“Um. Yeah, but it was only one shoot-”

Ten slams his hand down, cutting Kun off. “When can I meet him?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three days later was Kun’s answer, as Ten finds himself sitting in _Nice Coffee Time_ , their local overpriced coffee shop that everyone hates but still spends all their money at. Kun had passed along Lucas’ number to Ten, and after getting Lucas’ full model profile, he immediately set up a meeting. 

Maybe Ten was too excited about this. Taeyong had joked how even after hours of pouring over model profiles and turning them all down, all it took was the mention of _Limitless_ for Ten to pick Lucas over them all. But it was _Limitless_ , just one of the biggest independent fashion magazines around. He had managed to get his hands on a copy of Lucas’ _Limitless_ magazine - a feat in itself considering it was the most popular month and had been sold out. Lucas knew his angles, knew how to use his face to accompany the designs, and not shine over them but work with the outfits. It was such a compelling photoshoot and Ten could see exactly why Lucas had broken the record for most units sold for a rookie’s photoshoot. 

Sure, there was no other material that Ten had on Lucas. He’d asked Kun, who simply stated that Lucas had only done that one shoot and nothing more, no runway shows or other magazines. But Ten was determined to make it work. He sort of had to, considering that the senior fashion show was fast approaching, and Ten needed to start working on turning his designs from paper to actual clothing.

(And well, Ten wouldn’t admit this to Kun or Taeyong, but he’d already started imagining his clothing on Lucas and making alterations to his completed pieces based on the measurements Lucas had given. He really did need to make this work.)

_Hey, I’m closeagref_

Ten blinks at the message. 

_Sorry, I tripped and accidentally sent a keyboard spam_

_I’m close!!_

_Close by to the coffee shop_

_Thats what i mean_

_Sorry_

Ten snickers at that, keeping his eyes trained on the door. True to Lucas’ words, he was walking in just at that moment, his eyes scanning the coffee shop for Ten. Not calling out to him for a moment, Ten took a moment to scan Lucas over now that he was seeing the other in real life. 

He was tall and well built, and the way he stood told Ten that Lucas was a natural at posing. Ten could definitely see why _Limitless_ had given him a whole cover spread because even in just a simple T-shirt and jeans he looked so good, catching the attention of some others in the coffee shop. Just then Lucas spots him, his face brightening up, and holds a hand up in greeting. 

Lucas takes a step towards Ten’s table, and Ten unconsciously averts his eyes down to Lucas’ legs (a bad habit of his is watching how people walk, as Taeyong always tells him). 

“Hey, Lucas, your shoelaces are-” 

At the same time, Lucas’s left foot catches on the shoelace of his right, sending him flying forwards and into someone’s table, the weight of his body and the flimsiness of _Nice Coffee Time_ ’s tables sending it to the ground — the cake slice on it plopping itself onto Lucas’ shirt. He bows in apology and backs up, crashing into a waiter. It's Jisung — who Ten knows is bringing over the two ice coffees that Ten had ordered for him and Lucas — and he watches in horror as Jisung gives Lucas an ice coffee bath, spilling it all over his back. Lucas whips around to apologize and, in a comically ironic moment, steps on his still untied shoelace and slips, to which Lucas falls onto the ground with a resounding plop. 

And well… four years of studying in fashion design, three of which he participated in their school’s year-end runway show means Ten is pretty confident in finding quality runway models, and as he watches the still apologizing Lucas frantically try and stand up, only to slip again and fall back down, Ten knew for a fact that Lucas isn’t anywhere near one. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ten**

I am going to fail my final 

**Taeyong**

???

**Kun**

Oh yeah… 

Guess i forgot to mention that Lucas is a major klutz

Oops 

🙊

**Ten**

I have told you I hate you before right

Because if i havent 

Please let it be known

That i hate you

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten knows that Kun wasn’t trying to intentionally send Lucas his way as a method of sabotage. Lucas did have good credentials (Ten hates how much focus he’s putting on Lucas’ one magazine appearance, but _Limitless_ was the best of the best — and he knows his professor was impressed when Ten showed Lucas’ profile to him), and Ten was still hopeful in training a still otherwise near perfect model to walk the runway perfectly. 

‘Hopeful’ being the keyword, as Ten looks up to see Lucas entering the workroom, crashing into a mannequin by the door and sending it falling to the ground. He rights himself up, picking the mannequin and precariously leaning it against a table, only for it to slide off again.

“Hi! Sorry I’m late, I had a bit of a hard time finding this place,” Lucas says brightly, undeterred by his clumsy entrance. Ten sighs to himself but plasters on as bright a smile as he could, beckoning Lucas to join him at the table. 

“No worries, the building’s a bit weird to navigate,” Ten replies. Lucas peers over at the table, where Ten’s designs sat. “I figured today we’d just have an informal fitting and go over how the show will work.” 

Lucas hums his acknowledgment. “Oh! I brought you something as like– a celebration of our first day working together!” He pulls out a coffee can, which Ten recognizes from _Nice Coffee Time,_ and opens the tab. “I was going to bring an iced coffee or something, but figured it’d be like… safer… if it was in a can.” 

_Glad you’re self-aware._ Ten couldn’t help but think. Lucas let out a nervous cough, turning away shyly, and Ten realizes he said that aloud. 

“D-don’t apologize,” Lucas cuts in as Ten opens his mouth to do so. “It’s a character flaw, I know.” 

Ten nods slowly. Lucas sends a small smile his way, before turning towards Ten’s designs. Ten watches him carefully. The first reaction a model would have towards the outfits he would be wearing was always the most important in letting Ten know if the runway would be a success or not, because no matter how confident Ten was in his clothing, it meant nothing if the one showing them off didn’t like them at all. 

Lucas says nothing, but lightly trails his fingers over Ten’s drawings instead, examining each one of them closely. There wasn’t a strong reaction in his eyes to clue Ten in whether Lucas absolutely loved or hated the clothing. Rather, Lucas kept his expression as neutral as possible, so blank of any telling sign of his genuine reaction, that Ten almost misses the flash that passes in Lucas’ eyes. He frowns slightly. 

Lucas’ glance felt as if he recognized the designs in front of him, and the familiar smile on his face looked as if Ten’s outfits brought a hint of comfort to Lucas. It wasn’t a bad reaction, but rather strange — something Ten might expect from Jaehyun who’s worked with Ten on his other shows and was familiar with his style, but this would possibly have been Lucas’ first time ever seeing Ten’s clothing. 

Before he could question Lucas on his puzzling reaction, Lucas turns towards Ten with a soft smile. “You… you’re a really good designer.” 

“Ah… thanks…” he pushes aside his curiosities and snaps, entering designer mode. Lucas jumps at the noise but Ten pays him no attention. 

“Well anyways,” he nods towards the designs in front of Lucas. “Now you’ve seen it. Those are the outfits you’ll be modeling for me. I’m allowed five pieces in the show only, which isn’t that many, so you’ll need to do your best in walking to catch people’s attention.” 

Lucas gulps, seemingly going white. Ten glances over, his lips pressed into a thin line. No matter how warm the before compliment made him feel, he couldn’t afford to be soft at this moment. The fashion show was coming up soon, and he’d be in full preparation mode in order to alter the lengths to fit the slightly-taller-than-Jaehyun Lucas, which meant he needed to go over the basics now and give Lucas time to prepare. 

“Yangyang’s busy the rest of this week, so you’ll only get to meet him at the rehearsal walk. He’s my MUA and onsite assistant, so he’ll be the one fitting you on show day. I’m only going to be there for last-minute alterations and shit.” He pauses. “Following so far?”

Lucas nods hurriedly, fear in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry though, there’s five of us in the show, so you’ll have about three walks between outfits to touch up and change. I’m not done with the lookbook yet-” he sees Lucas mouth _lookbook?_ but ignores it, “But I should have that plus about five of the pieces done by our next meeting. That way you can start preparing your ending poses.” 

Lucas blanches. “W-wait, I have to prepare those?”

“Well… yeah? I mean, depending on the piece it would make sense to think about how you want to pose at the end of the catwalk to show off the unique part of each outfit. Which reminds me. I finally got main designer in this show, so we’re the last one in the order, which also means that my signature piece is going to be the last walk of the night.”

“T-the last?” Lucas squeaks out. 

“Yeah, so you better. Not. Fuck that up.” Ten can see Lucas blinking rapidly, and sighs, deciding to cut him some slack. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to highlight some key points in each outfit, so you’ll have a better idea on ending poses and how to walk.” He pauses, staring Lucas down. “Any questions?”

Lucas shuffles awkwardly. “Umm… yeah… just one…” he starts. Ten crosses his arms, waiting for Lucas to continue. 

“What’s… what’s a catwalk?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Almost all the patrons look up as Ten storms into _Nice Coffee Time_ , but he could care less, making a straight path towards the table towards the back, where Kun and Chenle were watching him with wary eyes. He stalks angrily towards them, plopping himself down and letting out a muffled scream. 

“Umm…” Chenle asks hesitantly, eyes darting between an annoyed Kun and Ten. “Ten… you doing alright there?”

Ten whips his head up, glaring at Chenle. “Small child! Leave!” he waves Chenle away. “Vanish! Begone! I need Kun right now!”

“Ten come on,” Kun sighs. “I’m supposed to be tutoring right now I can’t deal with your tantrum at the moment-”

“Nah, it’s no worries Kun,” Chenle stands, smirking knowingly at them both. “I’ll go get myself more cake or something, flirt with Jisung a bit and watch him drop all the coffee beans.” he rolls his eyes at Ten, patting his head mockingly. “Just nod and agree with everything Ten says, you know he’ll stop complaining eventually.” 

Ten flips Chenle off at that, who merely laughs and leaves towards the counter. “Kun, curb your kid, he’s gotten even worse since we got divorced.”

“He’s not my kid,” Kun says almost automatically. He squints. “Also — and not to play into this whole weird family fantasy thing you have going on — but didn’t you say you wanted to raise him together or something?” 

Ten waves Kun’s comment off (the night they broke up was pretty wild). He props his head into his hand, staring Kun straight in the eye. “So. Lucas.” 

Kun sighs again, closing his book. “Please be nice to him.” 

“I’m trying!” Ten lets out a whine. “But. listen-”

“It’s not like you’ll stop talking if I don’t.” 

“-you know how we spent our whole first fitting?” Ten continues. “Not working on measurements so I could start altering fabrics. Not deciding on lookbook order or brainstorming ending poses. Not even just practicing walking or anything that we _should_ have been doing. No, I had to spend the entire first fitting explaining to Lucas that a catwalk is _not_ what we call an animal fashion show.” he lets out a groan, dropping his head back onto the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Chenle pointing in his direction and both Jisung and Chenle laughing at him, and flips both of them off. “Like, who even comes to that fucking conclusion anyway?”

“Well, you can’t expect just any random person with no knowledge of the fashion world to know this off the top of their head. Lucas isn’t really a model you know.”

“I can definitely tell,” Ten scoffs. He blinks, another thought occurring to him. “Actually though… I was wondering about that. I mean even if he’s a complete disaster when it comes to live fashion shows, he’s still ridiculously handsome. Why hasn’t he been picked up by an agency or made any other appearances? As long as he’s standing still no one will know of his idiocy.” 

Kun stays silent. Ten looks over curiously. 

“Lucas…” Kun finally starts. “After… After _Limitless_ he didn’t want to model anymore. I don’t know all the details, but he didn’t really have a good experience at _Limitless._ ”

_Oh._ Ten felt his heart go out for Lucas. The fashion world was notorious for being cutthroat and hurtful, and he could only imagine what had gone on behind the scenes of a cover feature for a high rated magazine. 

That only brought up another question for Ten. “Then why’d you introduce him to me?” he asks. “I mean… you knew I was looking for a pro, and if he doesn’t want to do fashion you should have known we wouldn’t be a good fit.”

Kun scratches his head at that. “Actually, Lucas was the one who offered?”

Well, that was new to Ten. Nothing in his (admittedly short) interactions with Lucas would have suggested that. 

“I was telling Winwin about your model dilemma, and well, Lucas happened to hear and said he was interested. I wasn’t sure you’d consider him, but he told me to mention _Limitless_ to you. I was a bit hesitant since I know he didn’t have a good experience with them, but like… he really insisted on it when he knew it was you he would be modeling for.”

Ten goes quiet at that, unsure of how to respond. Kun sighs, sending a small smile in Ten’s direction. 

“Look, I get your concerns, and I’m sorry he’s not… he’s not like Jaehyun when it comes to modeling. I know this is really important to you and you only want it to go completely perfect. But… just… please go easy on him? He’s a bit of a klutz, well — really a klutz honestly, but he’s dedicated and hardworking. You know me Ten, I wouldn’t point someone in your direction if I didn’t think he was worth your time.” 

Ten bit his lip at that. It was embarrassing that the thought crossed his mind because he knew Kun was better than that. 

Kun - most likely seeing his internal struggle, merely smiled. “So just… go easy on him. I know it’s not ideal, but be a little more lenient on him, understanding that he won’t get it straight away. I’m not sure why but he really did want to work with you, and I think there’s definitely some merit in that itself.” 

Ten sighs, but finds himself agreeing with Kun. Despite the theatrics from before, Kun had a point. It wasn’t that Lucas was a completely horrible model, there was definitely some natural talent behind his clumsy self. Maybe Ten really was being too hard on Lucas. Sure - the end of the semester fashion show was Ten’s pride and joy, a way to show his designs off (and potentially attract big-name magazines to his name), but Lucas was already doing such a big favor agreeing to walk for Ten with such short notice. Ten knew he was being too harsh on him during their first fitting, too accustomed to working with Jaehyun to account for a whole new model. Lucas didn’t deserve that at all. 

“Did I mention he spilled two coffees all over my designs? Like how does one make the same mistake twice, and with _canned_ coffee too.” But Ten smiles to show Kun he meant no harm, and Kun smirks at him knowingly. _You’ll be able to make it work,_ was the unspoken words between them, and Ten found himself believing it. 

“Just ban coffee from the studio then.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten makes sure to do just that, and the following Monday, he watches as Lucas meekly tiptoes in with a (thankfully) closed lid water bottle instead, held tightly in his hands as he slowly walks towards Ten timidly, as if walking on eggshells. 

Somehow, however, despite his speed being slower than a turtle, Ten watches as Lucas manages to tip over a roll of fabric (why Yuta needs a whole roll of 40 yards of the ugliest color Ten has ever seen, Ten will never know), and they both look on helplessly as it unravels down the room. 

But Ten promised Kun to go easier on Lucas and be more understanding, so he sucks in his annoyance and beckons Lucas over, pointedly ignoring the still runaway fabric. Yuta deserves it. Ten doesn’t have a reason, but he’s also pretty sure he’ll find one soon. 

“The lookbook is pretty much done,” he starts, before catching himself and correcting, “I mean, I photographed most of the designs on mannequins and placed the order here-” Ten points to his white wall now filled with the photographs he had just prepared. Lucas nods but remains silent, his eyes darting nervously from Ten to the wall, as if afraid to say anything more. 

And well, Ten does pride himself on his no-nonsense attitude. He needs it really, in order to even dare step foot into the vicious world of fashion. But Kun’s words are coming back to him, along with his own growing guilt at how he snapped at Lucas the other day. Ten could have easily chosen an actual runway model, someone used to the aggressive and fast-paced nature that often came with being in the beauty industry. But something had attracted him to choose Lucas instead, and Ten knew he had to respect that his decision meant having to work with someone not accustomed to the catwalk. 

So Ten swallows his pride, looking Lucas straight in the eye. “Hey,” he starts. Lucas makes to avert his gaze, but Ten merely side steps to keep their eye contact. “I’m… I’m sorry about how I acted during our last meeting.” 

Lucas blinks rapidly. “Um.”

“I’ll admit, I think I was a little too harsh on you, treating you as if you were Jaehyun and you already knew everything that I needed from you. That wasn’t right, I mean it’s our first time working together, and I realize now that I probably got a little snippy with you when you weren’t used to my working style.”

Lucas stares at him, a mix of apprehension and amusement on his face. “You… you literally kicked me out and slammed the door on me.”

Ah yes. It was one thing having to explain what a lookbook was or why the catwalk is for humans to walk on and not cats, but blowing up on Lucas after he got confused when Ten wanted to map his proportions onto a mannequin was definitely not one of Ten’s finest moments.

Ten grits his teeth at the memory, but notices as Lucas’ expression brightens slightly, as if just the simple and slightly insincere apology was enough for him. So he swallows down his retort and continues, “Okay, maybe a bit more than just a little snippy.” He takes a deep breath in and holds his hand out. 

“I’m Ten.”

Lucas looks between his outstretched hand and face, confused. 

“I’m a bit of a pretentious fashion design student, have been told I’m intimidating, and can get pretty bossy with my work, but from now on I’ll try to make sure you’re comfortable with my level of intensity before we start fittings and practice walks. I’m not really used to working with people who don’t have experience in runway modeling, but promise you that I’ll make this as much a learning experience for both you and me. You’re honestly one of the most handsome guys I met, and the moment I saw your profile I knew that no one else would be able to pull off my pieces better than you would, so if you’re willing to work with me I’d really like for you to be my runway model for the senior show.” 

Lucas blushes, biting his lip shyly. “You… you think I’m handsome?”

“Seriously? That’s all you got out of this, me telling something you already know?” 

Lucas laughs at that. He grabs Ten’s hand. “I’m Lucas — who you apparently think is one of the most handsome guys you’ve met-” 

Ten makes to pull his hand away, but Lucas holds on. 

“-even though I don’t think that’s true. I’m not really used to working in fashion, so I’m thankful you’ll be understanding of that when we work together, and promise I’ll try my best to catch on quickly. Yeah, you’re a little intimidating, but I promise not to get so scared all the time — and, well, I really do look forward to what you can teach me.” 

“Don’t worry, there’s definitely a _lot_ you’ll have to learn to be ready for this,” Ten jokes, but smiles to show Lucas that there was no malice intended. “Do you think we can get started on measurements then, since… well, we kind of didn’t get to it last time, considering I chased you out of here with my measuring stick?” 

Lucas nods, giggling slightly. Ten grabs a measurement tape from the table, motioning for Lucas to hold his arms up in a T pose, before pulling the tape from one hand to the other. 

“Okay, so right now what I’m doing is _measuring_ your proportions, so that I can start altering fabrics-” 

“Now you’re just making fun of me Ten,” Lucas laughs, his body shaking slightly. Ten lightly taps him to stand still. “I _have_ been in a photoshoot before, I’m not completely clueless.”

“You literally thought that the catwalk was for animals. Like I still don’t know where you came to _that_ conclusion.” Ten pauses mid-measurement, brow furrowing in confusion. “Actually, that reminds me, I have a question for you. Kun told me you were the one who wanted to work with me?” 

Lucas rubs at his neck awkwardly. “Well, yeah.” 

“Why?” 

“Umm…” Lucas hesitates for a moment. “Well… I- I’m a fan of yours.”

“A fan of mine? Really?” Ten glances down at the sweats and T-shirt Lucas was in, a far cry from Ten’s own home-sewn dress pants and navy silk button-down. “No offense, but… you don’t seem like the type who would willingly buy my pieces. Not that I’m judging, but-”

“Not- not your clothing,” Lucas interrupts. “I mean wait- that’s not true I do like your designs and you’re a good designer I’m not saying you’re not- but- I- well- I mean I’ve seen some of your artworks around school and-”

“My artwork?” Ten can’t help but cut in, almost choking in shock. “You’ve seen my artwork?” 

Lucas looks away bashfully but nods. Ten blinks in surprise. Ten never hid the fact that he had started as an art major, and had a few of his pieces showcased around their school or local establishments before, but that was all a thing of his first year and a half of school before he found his calling in fashion instead. Some of his art still hangs around various places on their campus, but Ten never thought there would be someone who would give them more than a second glance, or even make the effort to read the small plaque crediting Ten. 

“Well then,” he motions towards the wall. “You recognize anything about these pieces?” Lucas nods, still shy. 

“It was the first thing I saw the first day,” he says. “You based them all on your paintings.” 

Ten’s heart leaps even more. It wasn’t intentional at first, merely Ten sketching a rough outfit at _Nice Coffee Time_ right underneath one of his more well-known art pieces while unconsciously using the same color scheme. From then on, it became a running theme, a homage to his early days as an art major and how it reflected itself into his fashion designs. He suddenly remembers the look in Lucas’ eyes from the first day, and understood. Lucas did recognize Ten’s designs, because he knew about his artwork. Knew them well enough to see the connection that Ten had only subtly put in. 

It was a bit humbling in a way, and Ten could feel his heart swell with pride. Feeling coy, Ten bumps into Lucas’ side. “So then…” he asks. “Which one of these is your favorite?” 

Lucas laughs, realizing the underlying question. “They’re all great,” he starts. “But…” 

“But?” 

“But the one I like… well… it’s not here.”

Ten glances over, unable to contain his disbelief. “Not… here?” 

Lucas’ gaze is still on the pinned up designs. “Yeah.” he finally turns to face Ten. “You didn’t use the artwork that I like best in any of your designs here.” 

Now Ten was completely confused. It wasn’t like Ten had that many artworks, and truthfully, he’d only used his most well known ones in very frequented places in his designs. Scanning his brain for any other pieces not among the five on the wall, it was coming up blank. 

“Which one is your favorite?” he asks, stilling in the progress of measuring. 

“Just… just one that’s around.”

Ten scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Seriously? Tell me which one you like best.” 

Lucas merely smirks. “Shouldn’t we finish the measurements? You’re behind schedule Ten, tick tock.” Ten laughs at that.

“Stop being so smart with me Lucas, I’m the professional here, I’ll be able to catch up.” He drops the subject regardless, wrapping the tape around Lucas’ waist. 

“It’s not that well known,” Lucas says softly. Ten pauses and looks up, mid measurement. Lucas looks down at the same time, and Ten is suddenly aware of the distance between them just that much closer.

“But I really love it. The painting, I mean. It’s why I wanted to work with you.” 

Ten steps back. The look in Lucas' eyes is genuine, as he bashfully looks away from Ten. Now Ten is really curious, but something in him tells him not to press on. There’s the faint look in Lucas’ eyes again.

So he merely smiles back softly. “Have you eaten yet?” Lucas blinks, confused. “Well, we’re technically done for today since I got your measurements. The alterations won’t be so bad since you’re around the same build as Jaehyun, just need to lengthen the sizes a little.” He motions towards the classroom clock. “So why don’t you let me treat you to lunch, and you can help me carry some fabrics back as well?”

“O-oh! Yeah, sure, lunch sounds nice- _oof-_ ” Perhaps this fall was more Ten’s fault, because he was the one who ignored Yuta’s runaway roll, leaving it on the floor and completely vulnerable for someone (read: Lucas) to trip over the edge and fall flat on top of it. 

Regular Ten would at this point probably start panicking, because really, it was almost comical how many times Lucas has fallen in front of Ten, and he doubted Lucas would be anywhere near ready for the show. But something had changed between them that day, and Ten finds himself merely smiling softly to himself, as Lucas looks bashfully up from the floor, a red blush spreading across his cheeks. 

There’s a lot they’ll need to work together on, Ten knew that for sure. But Ten found himself looking forward to it now. Because while practice could easily drill the physical skills needed, when it came to determination, that was all natural instinct — something Lucas definitely had. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m telling you Ten, I just cannot get a read on this guy. Sometimes it feels like Doyoung is about to kill me and sell my organs on the black market, but then two seconds later he’s bringing me tea and making me dinner.” Taeyong frowns. “Maybe that’s his plan. He’s making me so dependent on him so that later on, he can kill me and sell my organs on the black market.” 

Ten groans, pausing in his shading to glare at Taeyong. “For the last time, your roommate is not trying to kill you, he’s just being a normal roommate. A nice one, I might add, considering only one of you guys goes to culinary school and perhaps that person should be the one cooking dinner instead.” 

“I make it sometimes!” Taeyong sputters but Ten’s already tuned him out, going back to his drawing. Taeyong - sensing the conversation is over - pouts and returns to his coffee. 

“How’s your sessions with Lucas going?” he asks instead. “Scared off the poor kid yet?” 

“Shut up, we’re getting along just fine,” Ten bites back, but Taeyong is grinning. 

“Just how fine are you two getting along?” Ten throws Taeyong another biting glare, to which Taeyong leans back, hands up in surrender. 

“Just saying, Kun was practically jumping off the walls when he came over. Kept going on about how happy Lucas was after meeting with you the second time, how the kid just couldn’t shut up about how much he ~loved~ working with you.” Ten glares in Taeyong’s direction again. “But I’m sure that the feeling is mutual, right?”

Ten throws a wadded up napkin in Taeyong’s direction, who merely dodges and lets the napkin land on the floor right in front of Jisung. Jisung merely tsks and picks it up. 

“Stop littering Ten, it’s rude to the minimum wage service workers who put up with your annoying ass.” Ten wonders when Jisung — who used to be so cute and obedient — turned into such a little rascal. “And Taeyong is right. The two of you seemed pre-tty close when you came by the other day, didn’t you?” Scratch that, Jisung was a huge rascal, and Ten regrets how _Nice Coffee Time_ has become his regular haunt, to the point where he’d just had to treat Lucas to lunch the day _both_ Jisung and Chenle were working. 

The door bell jingles, and Jisung straightens up, a customer service voice on his tongue. “Hi, welcome to _Nice Coffee-_ oh, hey Lucas!” 

Ten’s head whips in the direction of the door. He sees Lucas walk in, chatting happily with Winwin, both who wave in his direction. Winwin heads straight for the counter, but Lucas turns towards them instead. 

“Wipe that smile off your face Ten, you look like you’re about to drool in excitement.” Ten shoots a seething glower in Taeyong’s direction, then towards Jisung as well as the youngest lets out a loud laugh.

“Shut up Taeyong. Jisung, I don’t think Taeil pays you to laugh at customers.” 

“No he doesn’t, but Taeil is just as invested in this as I am,” Jisung retorts, and Ten can see Taeil’s eyes darting between Ten and Lucas from the counter. “Me, him and Chenle’s got a bet on when he’ll finally ask you out on a date.” _Damn, is there no one in this place that doesn’t know about Lucas at this point?_

Normally, Ten wouldn’t be meeting this often with a model. Even with Jaehyun, they usually kept to the initial fitting, maybe one quick lunch in between, and then finally the rehearsal – all of which Ten deemed enough for Jaehyun to be fully prepared for the show. 

But Jaehyun was a professional, and well, could Ten really help the fact that Lucas may have needed additional training to prepare? Not to mention that while working with Jaehyun meant Ten was used to his proportions and could whip up the actual pieces in his sleep, with Lucas, Ten may have needed a few extra sessions of trial and error to make sure the outfits fit perfectly on him. 

The lunches though? Well, okay now that Ten looked back at it, he can sort of see why Taeyong, why the staff of _Nice Coffee Time,_ why even Kun himself were all pretty invested in the idea of them becoming more than just friends. Which was ridiculous, because sure, Lucas was kind, funny, and super handsome – three for three on what makes up Ten’s ideal type – but Ten was more focused on finishing the show first without scaring Lucas off before he walks the catwalk to even think about anything else. 

He was just working with Lucas, nothing else. 

Lucas walks up to the table, the bright smile radiating from his entire face. “Heyo Ten! Super weird not to see you cooped up in your studio.” 

“What are you talking about, you see me outside of the studio sometimes too.” Ten ignores the nudge Taeyong gives him, opting to step on his foot instead. Hard. If Lucas is looking confused at Taeyong’s sudden wince of pain, he doesn’t comment on it.

“This asshole over here is Taeyong.” Lucas nods an acknowledgment in Taeyong’s direction, who waves back. 

“Hi Lucas, nice to finally meet you.” Taeyong says. “How’s working with this dictator over here?” 

Ten elbows Taeyong in the side hard, but Lucas merely laughs. 

“Absolutely horrible, please save me.” Ten whips his head up in shock. “I’m kidding! It’s really cool working with Ten — I really love working with him. I mean, it’s hard but sort of cool seeing Ten so dedicated to his shit.” Ten felt his face heat up at that. Even after four years of being the best of the best, it was hard to hear compliments and not feel shy. 

Not to mention how Taeyong’s face lit up like he’d just hit the jackpot. “Oh, really now?” Ten would like nothing more than to just wipe the smirk off of Taeyong’s face. Instead, he just sends a silent prayer that Doyoung really is trying to sell Taeyong’s body parts on the black market.

“Yo, Lucas!” The three glance up to see Winwin calling over. “What do you want?” 

Lucas turns distracted before giving a quick ‘I’ll be back’ in Ten’s direction and bounding over towards Winwin’s side. 

“You know something?” Taeyong finally says. “All joking aside, Lucas really does look at you with like… stars in his eyes.”

Ten groans. “Not this again-”

“I’m really not joking, serious Ten. It’s like… he looks at you with a lot of admiration in his eyes. Not that you don’t deserve it, but, really why would he? He’s not even in the fashion world.” Taeyong looks over to where Lucas is pointing something out in the cake display. 

“Like- I’d expect this from maybe Jungwoo or Yangyang even — any of the younger kids over in the design department.” He nods in the direction of Lucas. “But you got a whole ass business kid looking at you like you’re the next best thing after Vera Wang or something.” He smirks. “Guess that painting really did a number on him huh, having him practically in love with you.” 

“Yeah, if only I knew which one it was,” Ten grumbles, taking another glance over at Lucas, who had placed his order and was making his way back over. 

“But Lucas over here-” he says it loud enough that Lucas perks up at his name being called. “Refuses to confirm that the painting he likes is… the one hanging in the dance hall on the second floor?”

“I’ll do you a favor and deny that,” Lucas replies, grinning shyly. He peeks over at Ten’s sketchbook looking over Ten’s latest drawing. 

“Looks good,” he adds, grinning up at Ten. “Is it for a class?”

“Yeah, that one about abstract design I told you about.” Ten replies. He tilts his head, brows furrowed. “I’m still trying to think of what color to use in this. The assignment is to try and go out of our comfort zone and design something that is unlike anything we’ve done before, but I feel like I’ve done everything under the sun already, so I’m not sure what new thing I can do.”

“You should make it purple, you never use purple in your designs, that’ll make it unique.” Lucas comments. Taeyong looks at him in surprise.

“Hardly? Ten never uses purple,” Taeyong interjects. Lucas laughs nervously, just as Winwin comes over to their table, a bag of pastries and two coffees in hand. 

“Ah yeah, that’s what I meant.” he grins at them both, before grabbing his coffee from Winwin. “Well, it was nice to meet you Taeyong, and to see you Ten. I got a class soon, so I’ll head out now.” With one last wave, the two exit the shop. 

Ten and Taeyong both watch Lucas walk down the street with long strides until he disappears from sight, until Taeyong whips around towards Ten, a knowing glint on his eyes, which only grows when he sees which color pencil Ten’s holding now.

“Shut up, Taeyong. Just… shut up.” Ten says before Taeyong can even open his mouth. He sighs, as he moves the purple color straight across his paper. Taeyong’s words were still on his mind, and for a moment, his heart beats a little faster at the thought. He pushes it away however. It was probably nothing.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“I still can’t believe Lucas here agreed to do a runway show even after vowing to never model again _ , _ and all because he’s practically in love with that painting in the library.” 

Lucas sends a glare in Hendery’s direction, who merely shrugged in response. “Hey listen, we were all here after the  _ Limitless _ fiasco, so I’m a little wary of you doing this show just because of your little crush on Ten. I get it, he’s an amazing artist, but like– we know all fashion people are the same. Pretentious, bossy, stuck up…” 

“Hey now, Ten’s not like that,” Lucas pouts, plopping his head onto Renjun’s shoulder. He didn’t fault Hendery for his view on the fashion world however, considering it was Hendery who had to deal with a post- _ Limitless  _ Lucas, when his insecurities were at their highest and the experience was still fresh on Lucas’ mind. 

If Lucas was honest too, the same thought came across his mind all the time. When he had first heard Winwin and Kun talking about Kun’s friend who was desperately looking for a last minute model, Lucas was ready to tune out completely. Then he heard the name. 

_ Ten. _ Everyone had heard of Ten, one of the top fashion students of their school. Who was pretty much offered positions in a lot of major fashion agencies after graduation, all posed to train Ten into becoming the next big thing. Who raked in hundreds of orders on his homemade pieces already, each one homemade and handled with care, straight from Ten himself. 

Ten, who — unbeknownst to most of the school population — had started as an art major and had a small piece hidden in the corner of the third floor of their library, which Lucas spent more times than he was willing to admit sitting in front of, just taking in the comfort of the colors while he hid among the books and away from reality. 

Lucas doesn’t know how to explain it, how to put into words exactly what the painting meant to him. Sometimes he thinks it has more to do with when he found it first, after hitting his lowest point and hiding away in the library, where he came across the painting first and has returned back to that spot more times than he could count. 

There was something about how Ten painted — the message he put into his artwork. It wasn’t only seen in that one painting in the library, but across all his work that hung in public spaces — as Lucas (embarrassingly) hunted them all down. Ten painted with an air of confidence, breathed the concept of self-love into all his artistic endeavors. It was something that Ten embodied himself as well, as Lucas noticed after spending more and more time with him while working on the show. 

Ten always held himself high with a self-assured aura, full of passion for his designs. It never was just surface leveled, but rather, was engrained completely into Ten’s personality, where he brimmed with stubborn independence and a strong mind, always confident in his own skill and certain about his abilities. 

“It’s just… now that I’ve met Ten I really like him even more,” Lucas sighs, burrowing himself more into Renjun’s shoulder. “Ten’s all… he’s just so cool and confident, and I’m just… like this.” He waves his arm around. “I’m only brave on the outside, and am in a constant panic over everything. Like– Ten spends his time meeting big-name designers and getting his outfits praised by everyone and just... in general he’s got his life put together, while I’m just a huge mess and clumsy and literally just spend my time stalking a convenience store at 2 am with the rest of you losers just so we can see Renjun’s favorite customer.” 

Renjun chokes out in shock while Xiaojun looks offended. Hendery just rolls his eyes and bops Lucas’ head. “First off, you’re not allowed to be self-deprecating around here, we don’t allow that at Renjun’s convenience store.” 

“We actually don’t allow that anywhere, but especially not here.” Xiaojun chimes in. 

“And he’s not my favorite customer, I’m just curious why he’s always awake at 2 am and comes here to buy canned coffee of all things–” 

Hendery ignores Renjun. “Stop selling yourself short Lucas. You’re a great guy Lucas, sweet and generous and extremely hardworking. I mean, I’m not saying those are the only good qualities you have, because you have a million more things I can say about you. But like, you’re not a mess, you’re one of the few decent human beings on this wretched earth and I don’t want some fashion asshole to take advantage of that, no matter how much of a hotshot he thinks he is.”

“I think what Hendery is trying to say,” Xiaojun cuts in, sending a warning glance to Hendery. “Is that we don’t want your possibly misplaced feelings for Ten to impact how much you allow for him to get away with. I understand that you really love that painting of his, but you need to remember that the comfort you got from that painting might not be the same as the comfort that Ten the person will give you, and so we… we just want you to be careful because he might not be as good a person as you think he is.” 

“He’s not like that. Really.” Lucas says firmly. Because Ten really wasn’t. Sure, Lucas may be somewhat naive and a little gullible, too trusting of others to realize how fake some of them could be. But he knew that the Ten he had been interacting with this past week was the true Ten, his actual personality. He was brash but honest, quick to speak his mind but also willing to apologize when it was right. Ten didn’t act as if he was perfect or faultless, and it was this human quality that really attracted Lucas the most — where Ten not only acknowledged his flaws but did not let them change others perception of the real him. If anything, meeting Ten had only made Lucas find comfort in Ten the person as well.

“I trust him, I really do.” Hendery didn’t look completely convinced, but the three were listening. “He’s not… he’s not like the people at  _ Limitless _ at all. I mean yeah– he’s got the confidence, the arrogance even, but at the same time… he’s not fake or condescending. He… he treats me like a human, and not just a mannequin to dress clothing on. And I really appreciate that about him, how he made this whole experience a great learning opportunity for me rather than a nightmare.” 

Lucas sighs, leaning his head back down onto Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun pats at Lucas’ head comfortingly. “And it just sucks, because I’m the one that’s lying to him. Pretending I’m all chill and cool with it all even though I’m just a nervous wreck. I’m going to screw up so bad at this fashion show, especially in front of all his friends and other peers and big people in the industry that can help him really break in and– and it’s just… I just feel so horrible over it, how despite how nice and understanding he was of me, I’m still going to mess it all up for him.” 

Hendery exhales softly. “Your next meeting with him is the rehearsal walk, right?” he asks. Lucas nods glumly. His heart was beating rapidly just thinking about it. “Well, take that as a test then. See how Ten treats you with all the other designers and fashion students around. Because if he’s really as genuine a person as you think he is, he won’t treat you any differently around them, won’t care that you’re gonna massively screw up or whatever.”

“We’re trying to make him feel better, Hendery.” Xiaojun hisses. Hendery held his hands up defensively.

“And I’m trying too! But I mean, Lucas seems to think he’ll mess up even though it’s literally just walking.”

“Hendery has a point though,” Renjun finally says. Lucas lifts his head up. “Look– I don’t agree with them, but I get that you have your insecurities about yourself compared to Ten. But– just like how we three don’t see you for all your so-called shortcomings, from what you’ve told us about Ten, he doesn’t either. So watch him at the rehearsal around others who are in a similar place as him. I doubt he’s going to treat you any different than them, won’t care how you have less experience than the others, or that you’re not as comfortable with the runway.” 

“And if he really treats you like a loser there, just remember, you’re our loser, and we love you for all that you are.” Xiaojun adds, smiling warmly at Lucas. “That we love you for much more than your looks, and we don’t care if you can’t walk in a straight line sober.”

“Besides,” Hendery throws his arm around Lucas, a grin on his face. “Who else will hang out with me and Xiaojun at 2 am to stalk Renjun’s favorite customers if not you?”

“Okay listen he is not my favorite customer–”

Lucas feels his nerves dissipate, as he watches Renjun and Hendery start arguing with each other, Xiaojun egging them on. Maybe it was the late night, or maybe the other’s words were getting through. But they were right. Beyond their first meeting, Ten had never once blamed Lucas for his inexperience, instead showing him the ropes and patiently walking him through it all. 

And maybe that would all change in the face of others, but rooted deep in Lucas’ heart, he believes in the Ten he knows — the one that saw his potential and trusted him.

So Lucas takes a deep breath and lets the anxiety go. Because — for as much as Ten trusted in Lucas, Lucas knows he can do the same with Ten.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Lucas first met Ten at the studio, it was hard to believe the messy space would be transformed into a showcase room, with mannequins and fabrics and designs spread around the room at the time. But here he was almost two weeks later, his mouth dropping in awe at how the fashion studio had been transformed. Half of the room was sectioned off by a long silvery curtain, with a long white catwalk platform protruding from the middle, chairs being set up on both sides for audiences. 

It looked so… professional. Lucas felt his insides turn. 

He feels his shirt being tugged on, and looks down to see Ten pulling him along as he makes his way behind the curtain. It seemed as if all the mess from earlier on had merely been pushed to the back, because there was a complete mess. Five tables were set up — one for each designer. Two were already occupied, with the designer and their team bustling around while setting up their area for the mock show. Ten drags him to one of the empty areas, where a single male was sitting cross-legged on the table scrolling through a phone, two unopened suitcases at his feet. 

“Yangyang!” Ten barks out. “Why didn’t you start unpacking?” 

The boy, Yangyang, barely glances at them. “‘Cause if I started to set up, you’d just take it all down and rearrange everything anyways.” Finally looking up, he notices Lucas. “‘Sup, you’re the unlucky bastard that sold your soul to Ten?”

Ten rolls his eyes, throwing a set of keys to Yangyang. “Shut up and get the outfits from my car, we’re already late getting started.” 

Yangyang groans but jumps off the table, grabbing an empty rolling rack. “Chill for a second, it’s just the rehearsal. Besides, Yuta isn’t even here yet.” 

“Hopefully he doesn’t show up,” Ten mutters under his breath. Lucas looks between Yangyang and Ten, confused. 

“Who’s Yuta?” 

“Just Ten’s arch-nemesis,” Yangyang jokes, rolling the rack out of the dressing area. Ten unzips one of the suitcases and pulls out a binder, opening it and leafing through.

“Hey Lucas, can you find the tape? I’m going to put the lookbook up here for Yangyang to see.” Lucas nods and rummages through the suitcase. 

“Umm… Ten?” Ten hums, pulling out designs. “Why… why is Yuta your arch-nemesis?” Lucas had never met Yuta, much less heard of him but in passing, and only knew that he was another graduating fashion design student also in the show. 

Ten snickers, looking over at Lucas. “We’re friends, but since we’ve both started this program around the same time, and have been fighting for the lead designer since, everyone keeps joking we’re rivals.” He smirks, looking over at the last empty table. “But I’ve got the last laugh, ‘cause who’s the lead designer for this show, huh?” 

“Doesn’t mean anything when my designs are obviously better,” a new voice joined the conversation. Lucas glances up from where he was still bent over the suitcase. 

Almost immediately, Lucas could tell who it was. Yuta was standing there, a hand on his hip, dressed in a smart pink suit with lace finishings, his long hair styled immaculately. Next to him was a shorter boy with curly hair dragging a suitcase along.

Lucas blinks, confused. It wasn’t that Yuta’s companion wasn’t handsome, because the boy was easily part of the top 23 most handsome in their university, but he looked so young and was on the shorter side, which led Lucas to question–

“Who’s this?” Ten motions to the boy, who steps back in a slight hesitation. “I didn’t know you replaced your model.” 

Yuta shook his head. “This is Shotaro, he’s my new assistant actually.” He motions to the empty table. “Where’s the rascal you call your assistant? Wanted to introduce him, maybe Shotaro can help teach Yangyang how to actually be a good assistant and not an asshole who tries to sabotage me every single fucking year.”

“It’s too late for Yangyang to learn,” Ten scoffs, before looking behind Yuta. “Where’s your model anyway? Did you actually replace Johnny?”

“As if Yuta would ever replace me, who else would wear the scraps he calls clothing,” Another male had just walked up a rolling rack similar to the one Yangyang just left with. “He keeps talking crap as if he really will fire me, but always comes crawling back to my door when it’s finals week.” 

“Keep talking and I’ll actually fire you this time. Don’t think I can’t find someone else to walk the runway, even if it has to be me.” Yuta’s expression brightens up. “Hey wait, that’s not a bad idea, considering I could probably pull off my clothing better than you ever could–”

Ten sighs dramatically, throwing his arms around Johnny’s waist. “I’m sorry you have to deal with such a pretentious asshole, that’s why I keep telling you to jump ship and model for me instead Johnny!” He pouts up to Johnny as Yuta scoffs his indignation. Johnny merely chuckles, petting at Ten’s head before finally noticing Lucas and extending his hand out.

“Sup, you must be Jaehyun’s replacement?” Lucas knows that Johnny means nothing in saying that, but maybe there was a hint of an unpleasant feeling at seeing how easily Ten had draped himself over the taller model. Regardless, he forces out a smile and takes the hand, shaking it. 

“I’m Johnny, Yuta’s model. I’ve been doing this for the past four years, so if you need any tips or anything, feel free to ask me anything!” Johnny says brightly. Lucas smiles weakly back, his nerves rushing back in full waves. Not only was this guy tall and handsome, but he was experienced as well. It was as if the whole pep rally he had in the convenience store two nights ago at 2 am had gone down the drain, because Lucas felt nothing more than sinking despair — the realization that he was just a little fish compared to everyone else there was slowly plaguing his mind.

Johnny glances at Lucas a moment longer, before turning back to Ten. “So, what’s this I hear about Taeyong and his roommate? They're really going on a date or what?”

Ten giggles. Lucas notes how pleasant it sounds, and how he’s never been able to make Ten laugh that way as well. “Listen, I swear Taeyong keeps trying to play it off as just a friendly outing but we know better.” Ten loops an arm through Johnny’s, following as Johnny walks towards where Yuta and Shotaro had begun setting up. Lucas watches on, feeling helpless. 

“Like he’s spent so much time complaining about how he can’t get a read on this guy, but all of a sudden they’re going out for dinner at the Resonance? I swear in the six months I’ve dated Kun he never even  _ thought _ of taking me to the Resonance and Kun’s one of the most romantic guys I’ve met–”

Lucas tunes out at that point. Rather, he’s not sure he wants to listen anymore. It feels dumb. Ten would obviously be close to Johnny, if the other had really worked with Yuta for that long. It was nothing compared to him and Ten meeting literally two weeks ago, where most of their meetings merely consisted of Lucas trying not to trip while sneaking glances in Ten’s direction. 

But there’s a bitter taste in his mouth, a hint of resentment spreading inside him as he watches how close Johnny and Ten are, the wide smile on Ten’s face as he looks up at Johnny’s with stars in his eyes. It hurts more, if only because there’s something so familiar about Ten’s look, the sparkle in his eyes and the grin from ear to ear, something that Lucas can’t exactly put a finger to identifying, or maybe because he doesn’t want to realize that–

He looks away, only for his eyes to catch onto Yangyang, who was sitting on the table again, eyes trained on Lucas intensely. Lucas watches as Yangyang smirks, eyes darting between Lucas and Ten. 

It was one thing to bury the growing crush on Ten he had away, mask it with admiration and friendliness in an attempt to keep his feelings hidden from Ten. But — if the knowing look in Yangyang’s eyes told him anything — it was clear that Lucas wasn’t doing such a good job after all. And — as he looks back at Johnny and Ten, his heart sinking — Lucas fears the moment that Ten himself would find out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The growing dread in his stomach sticks with Lucas, even after Ten finally returns to the table and the three start discussing the showcase logistics (Yangyang, as Lucas comes to learn, is actually proactive and diligent when it comes to makeup and accessories). 

“Yangyang, please tell me you have something else because none of these necklaces are working for me,” Lucas blinks back to the present. While the order of outfits were set, and most already altered completely for Lucas, the one thing that Ten was still having trouble with was deciding on accessories. Yangyang had an impressive arsenal of jewelry with him, and most of the outfits had already been paired with something. All except Ten’s final outfit. According to Ten, he designed the neckline with the idea of complimenting it with a necklace, and none of Yangyang’s collection matched the vision that Ten had, leading them all at a standstill with what to do.

Yangyang sighs. “We don’t have time now to argue this.” He grabs a random piece from his box before hanging it with the outfit. “Just have Lucas wear something for now, we can talk about this later.” 

Ten shrugs, a slightly displeased look on his face, but doesn’t make to argue. Both Yangyang and Ten turn back to Lucas, eyeing him up and down critically. He nods approvingly, and Lucas lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. 

“First outfit is all set, we’re ready to go.” Ten looks down at his watch. “Weren’t we supposed to start rehearsals soon anyways?” 

“We were, but something was up with the MC podium. I think Jungwoo went to the technicians office to get a quick fix for it.”

“Wait.” They both turn to Lucas again. “Is… is Jungwoo Kim the MC for the show?”

Ten pauses, his brow furrowing. “Yeah… yeah he is…?” Lucas sees his eyes darting up to Lucas’ own, and tries to train his excitement down, but Yangyang is already leaning forward with interest in his eyes. 

“How… How do you know Lucas?” he asks. Ten is watching him as well for his answer.

Lucas rubs at the back of his head awkwardly, but knows that his face is betraying his excitement. Even if his time at  _ Limitless _ wasn’t great, the best thing from it was meeting Jungwoo — an intern at the magazine who Lucas had gotten to know well. They hardly met up since then, considering their different majors and the lack of a commonality like  _ Limitless _ had given them, so Lucas felt happy at having a chance for their paths to cross like this.

(And secretly, having Jungwoo there for his second event in the fashion world made his heart feel more at ease.) 

“I met him while doing the photoshoot for  _ Limitless _ , and he was a pretty chill guy. Haven't seen him since though, so I’m just pretty excited at being able to work on the same set again, is all.” 

“Oh.” There’s a look in Ten’s eyes that Lucas can’t decipher, but before he can ask about it, Ten straightens up and the look is gone. “Well, there goes my chance at finding someone who can tell me that your favorite painting of mine is…” he pauses, squinting. “The one I did for that donut shop across from  _ Nice Coffee Time _ .” 

Lucas stifles a giggle. During their time working together, Ten still was pestering him to find out which painting Lucas liked the best, even going as far as to rope in Kun and Winwin as well (both who — thankfully — didn’t know it was the one in the library). 

“Still got it wrong.”

Ten scoffs. “I’ll get it soon, there’s only so many more paintings I have to guess.”

There’s a loud call for the models to get into place, cuing Ten to push Lucas in the direction of the others.

“The designers are going to be outside so we can see how it looks in motion. After you finish your walk, just head back here to Yangyang so he can get you fixed up in your next outfit. Good luck!” Ten raises his fist in encouragement, before joining Yuta as the two walk outside. Lucas watches them go, and pointedly ignores the heated gaze that he can feel Yangyang giving him. 

He takes a deep breath, focusing his attention on the job ahead of him. Jungwoo calls the start of the show, and his eyes watch as the first model takes off. It’s simple enough. Ten is last, so Lucas’ outfit changes are bookends to three other models' walks. It’s enough time even with how complex some of the outfits get, many different parts coming together to some wild creation from Ten’s mind. All Lucas needs to do is walk the round without tripping. “Without tripping” being the key concept in that.

He feels his nerves working up again. The first model is walking back in right at that moment, and Lucas pays close attention onto her legs and how they are posed. Right foot first, left foot last. It’s something as simple as walking, but there’s a certain art behind it, and Lucas is suddenly very aware of his lack of creativity. 

Johnny — the second model — sets off. Lucas wonders what Ten sees when Johnny is walking out. Does Ten focus on the mile long legs Johnny has, always stepping with confidence even when not on a catwalk? Or is Johnny the rare occurrence where Ten focuses on more than just his legs, seeing the handsome stoic face complete with Shotaro’s precise makeup, as if he stepped straight off a magazine ad? 

(It’s a weird compliment, considering  _ Lucas  _ was the one who really was found from a magazine photoshoot, but the hint of envy over Johnny had started snowballing now, spreading green all throughout.) 

“Lucas, move!” Lucas blinks. Yangyang is hissing at him, and Lucas realizes Johnny had just stepped back in, which was his cue to go. He takes another long breath and sets off. 

The actual hall is empty, only the five designers sitting there. There’s no music, and Jungwoo isn’t at the podium, still talking with the professor over at the side. The point of the rehearsal was really to practice the pacing and order, and really, there was no pressure to do well. 

And yet… he feels his eyes drifting to where Ten was. Something that Lucas had learned and admired about Ten throughout this whole time working with him was his dedication to his work. Lucas knows that Ten is watching his outfit in motion, mentally making changes.

Lucas was used to people’s eyes being on him, attracted to his face, his body, his looks in general. He knows how they see him — the “it” boy identity, 183 cm of confidence and poise. It was partially why he was always so clumsy, being so hyper-aware of the attention he receives. 

But there was something about Ten watching him that made Lucas even more nervous. It wasn’t in the same way as with others, always trying to keep a cool exterior to match his looks, without ruining the superfluous persona that everyone always attributed to him. Rather, it was the fact that Ten seemed to see beyond all that, see the earnest and reserved Lucas, who hid his insecurities behind his goofy humor and laxed behavior. 

And well, Lucas felt a wave of hopelessness come over him. What Hendery said was so wrong. Ten was nothing the stereotypical fashion designer that Lucas had first encountered at  _ Limitless  _ and since feared ever meeting again. Ten was sweet and kind behind the sarcastic persona he put on, always encouraging Lucas in his own way. He never forced Lucas out of his comfort zone, but instead had slowly coaxed him out at Lucas’ own pace. Ten had single handedly changed Lucas’ perspective on the fashion world one simple action after another. 

Ten… Ten deserved more than what Lucas could give him. He deserved more than the clumsy and cowardly Lucas, who could never wear Ten’s designs with the confidence that they deserved. 

Lucas feels himself trip slightly, one heel catching on the ends of the draping pants of the outfit. He flushes, looking over at the designers. Ten’s expression hadn’t changed, his eyes still trained on Lucas. 

It was too overwhelming for Lucas, and he stumbles his way backstage, cheeks heating up and not daring to look at anyone else in the eye. Quickly he makes his way over to Yangyang, who only offers a small smile and rushes him into his next clothes. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Johnny takes off for his second walk. Composed and coolheaded, he walks. Right foot, left foot, facing forward with a dignified look. 

Lucas wonders if he’d ever be able to look the same.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s strange how — despite only knowing Ten for less than two weeks now — Lucas can tell it was the designer who is walking up to him now, quietly sliding next to him on the bench right outside the fashion hall. Ten keeps quiet, letting the silence of the outside take over, only muffles of the rest of the designers packing up providing any ambient noise. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to screw up.” Ten looks over, puzzled. 

“When did you screw up?” he asks. Lucas wants to cry. 

“Did you not see me tripping all over?” Because it wasn’t just the first walk, but the second and fourth as well, where Lucas found himself nearly falling over, a complete trainwreck on the catwalk. 

Ten merely smiles however, peering over at Lucas, who moves his face in embarrassment. “All that told me was that the pant legs need to be shorter, that’s all.” 

Lucas says nothing, instead burying his face into his hands, unable to look Ten in the eye. The silence returns. 

“Lucas? Can I ask you something?” Lucas nods. “Kun told me that… you didn't have a good experience with  _ Limitless _ .” He feels himself freeze.

“Is that… is that why you’ve been so hard on yourself this whole time? Because I honestly didn’t see you tripping or falling, you looked amazing up there, just as amazing as you’ve been this whole time, every single practice session we’ve had.” Ten pauses. “I just… I’m thinking back to something Kun said, how after  _ Limitless  _ you didn’t want to model anymore, but did so because of me.” 

Ten says no more, leaving the air open for Lucas to answer — or even to not. Lucas knows Ten wouldn’t mind, would allow this moment to pass without a clear answer from Lucas. But maybe it’s the kind eyes, no judgement in them at all. Maybe it’s just Ten himself, the true Ten who Lucas has learned more about in the past two weeks, the one that Lucas finds himself more willing to open up to, share things that even some of his closest friends don’t know. 

“When… when they first were trying to cast me, they told me my looks were all I needed. Never mind I had no modeling talent. ‘Your face is more than enough.’ I should have realized… realized that that was my first warning sign.” Lucas sighs.

“I guess the thing about big name fashion magazines,” He continues. “Is that– sure, your face might be all you need. As long as you were beautiful with decent proportions, they could make it work. And well, you saw the magazine.”

He didn’t want to do it originally. But the casting director had been adamant, upping the salary and promising a slew of benefits that made it hard to resist. Maybe really, Lucas had accepted because of how it made him feel good, boosted his ego, confidence in getting by solely on his looks. 

But the fashion world was harsh in a way that Lucas never would have expected. 

“They did make it work, enough to land the cover of  _ Limitless.  _ Sold thousands of copies, became every pre-teen girl's new fantasy.” He laughs bitterly. “That’s probably every model’s dream ever, right? Including all those background models on page 23.” 

“Oh Lucas…”

“I may be a bit slow, but I’m not dumb. I have ears. I knew what they were saying about me, how all I had was looks.” How that was the only thing Lucas had. No talent, no ambition, no future in modeling. The same models that hung off his arms praising his face, were the same ones wondering how exactly did Lucas get to this position, a rookie cover feature. How he wasn’t anything special really. 

“That’s how I met Jungwoo. He called them out on it, pretty much yelling at them all for the shit they were saying. Got himself fired too, though he says he didn’t regret it. I did though, because even with Jungwoo standing up for me, the director still didn’t do anything, just told me to suck it up and look pretty for the cameras.” Lucas smiles grimly. “It’s funny how the same people who hyped me up into taking the position are the same ones pushing me down.” 

“Fuck them all.” Ten whispers. “You should have made a big scene and quit right then and there.”

“Well, I didn’t make the scene, but I did leave early, just walked out of there. Didn’t get paid for that photoshoot either– well, maybe I did, but I didn’t see the money. Directed it into my friend Xiaojun’s account and told him to throw it all away. I didn’t want to touch it, didn’t even want to see it.” Lucas lets out another bitter laugh. “But I guess it doesn’t matter, does it. Because I’ve made it, a whole cover shoot for a well known magazine. That’s probably the highest compliment I could ever get on my looks, isn’t it.” 

He finally braves a glance over at Ten, who was staring solemnly back, obviously at a loss for words. He knows the words that are on the tip of Ten’s tongue but also knows why Ten’s hesitant to say it. Because the irony of it is Ten only seeked Lucas out because of his looks as well. 

But Lucas wants to hear it from Ten.  _ You’re not just your looks, what those models said were wrong _ , all the same things that he’s heard from Hendery and Xiaojun and Renjun a million times over. Because maybe hearing it from Ten, Lucas might actually believe it. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Ten says instead. Lucas blinks in shock. 

“What?” 

Ten sends a soft smile his way. “Really. I can get Taeyong to do it, he says he hates walking but he’s not half bad. Or maybe I’ll fly Jaehyun back just for this, or maybe I’ll give in and actually let Kun model for me, so he can stop bugging me about it.” 

Lucas giggles at that. Taking it as a good sign, Ten continues – “But I don’t want you to do this if you don’t want to. To hell with this show, fuck my grade. I care how you feel more, so if you feel even the slightest of uneasiness at all you better let me know.” He pauses. “Actually no. I don’t trust you to tell me how you feel because you’re seriously the most selfless person I’ve met, so forget it you don’t have to walk–”

“I want to Ten.” Ten glares at Lucas.

“Lucas, I swear, I can’t in good faith let you continue after knowing how those assholes treated you your first time modeling–” 

“But you’re nothing like them.” Ten stops mid sentence. “You… actually made it fun for me. When I accepted the  _ Limitless  _ job, I did think it’d be a good experience – being able to wear nice clothes and show them off. And it did feel good in some way, but everything else just made it horrible for me in general.”

“But with you… it’s nothing like that. You make it fun for me, from teaching me how to walk, to showing me how you adjust sizes, to even helping you out with choosing makeup schemes. I really did learn alot from you, and besides the first day when I was intimidated by you, it’s just… it’s been a really good experience for me.” 

Ten still didn’t drop the glare, but he remains silent, allowing Lucas the courage to continue– “I do want to do this. Because for the first time ever, I feel like modeling is okay. I'm actually having fun, enjoying wearing nice clothes and showing them off. And… I want to see this through.”

Because Lucas knows that for all the nervousness and anxiety he had about walking initially, in the end, it didn’t matter to Ten. And it may have taken a while for Lucas to realize, but Ten really isn’t anything like the other people he’s met in the fashion world. He had his flaws, and did fit the stereotype at times, but Ten was more real than anyone he’s met, more honest and genuine — and Lucas knew deep down he could trust in Ten’s words. 

Ten remains silent for another moment. Lucas drops his gaze for a moment, afraid of what he might see in Ten’s expression. 

“Then let’s do it,” his head jolts right up. Ten is smiling. “We’ll finish the show. You’ll walk the catwalk with your head up high and my designs that are 100% better than the scraps Yuta calls clothing on. We’ll show those assholes that you’re better than all of them, not only as a model but as a person.” Ten lets out a small chuckle. “And then right afterwards, you’ll tell me that your favorite painting is the one hanging in the president’s hall?” 

“I didn’t even know you had one there.” Ten’s jaw drops in fake shock. 

“Wow, and you call yourself a fan of mine.” They both laugh. Ten drops his head onto Lucas’ shoulder. 

“And well,” Ten finally adds softly. “I promise you that I’ll support you regardless of how the show goes, so please… I want you to be confident in yourself. Because you’re one of the greatest guys I’ve ever met, and I promise you — your confidence is not misplaced. Not at all.”

Lucas feels his heart skip a beat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I take back every single thing that I’ve said about Ten. I love that man, always will forever from now on. Please send him a bouquet– no, send him all my money because anyone who makes you actually happy deserves all my fortunes and riches–” 

Xiaojun rolls his eyes, turning away from a still overly dramatic Hendery monologuing right by the chips section. He turns to Lucas. “Ignoring Hendery for a moment, Ten really said all that?” Lucas nods, and Renjun whistles. 

“He’s a definite keeper, we approve 100%!” Lucas blushes. Hendery and Renjun are still screeching their heads off about Ten, but Xiaojun — always the most observant of them, sends a second glance in Lucas’ direction. 

“There’s…” Xiaojun finally breaks his silence, and Hendery and Renjun pause. “There’s something you’re not telling us.” 

No one speaks for a moment after, as the three keep their eyes on Lucas.

“I… I think I have a crush on Ten. No– wait. I have a crush on Ten.”

Silence drops again. 

And well, maybe saying it out loud makes Lucas realize it really is true. It’s beyond just an infatuation with a painting found hidden on the third floor of the library. It’s a feeling that started from their second meeting, only to grow throughout the course of the time he spent with Ten. 

“I like him. A lot. It’s not because of that stupid painting, or really even because of what he said after the rehearsal. I just… he’s always so honest and true to me, it makes me feel so safe and warm around him.” He sighs, burying his head into Renjun’s shoulder. “He… he makes me happy. Just… so happy to be around him.” 

No one speaks, as Hendery and Xiaojun exchange looks. The two always had this uncanny way of communicating without speaking, and Lucas can’t really tell what is said between them, but the way they both glance at him at the same time puts him on edge. 

“So…” Xiaojun finally asks. Lucas braces himself. “When are you going to tell him?”

“Never.” Hendery groans.

“You can’t be serious, you  _ need _ to tell Ten this.” Lucas opens his mouth in protest. “I’m not joking. Ten deserves to know. You need to tell him how he makes you feel.” 

“You’re funny Hendery,” Lucas finally gets a word in. “I can never tell Ten this, ever.” Because Ten was way out of his league, in a whole other ballpark from Lucas. Sure, Ten never made Lucas feel inferior, or ever boasted his successful career over Lucas at all. But Lucas isn’t dumb. He’d never be able to match up to Ten, who pretty much had his whole life of fashion and glamour set already. 

“Look, i mean i’ll admit it. I like ten. Like... really like him. But I doubt he sees the same of me honestly. I mean, he just needed someone to walk the show for him, and I just happened to volunteer. And sure we’ve gotten close since then, but…” Lucas pauses. “After the fashion show, I have no guarantee we’ll still be so close to each other like we are now.”

“Well, if there isn't a guarantee maybe you need to make one.” Lucas blinks, staring at Renjun.

“What?”

“Make the guarantee of something more.” Renjun pauses, and right as Lucas got over his initial surprise, he adds– “Ask him out.” 

“Woah okay now you’re tripping–”

“No wait, Renjun’s got a point!” Hendery jumps onto it excitedly. “Look, I’m not saying that Ten’s going to be the love of your life, or anything like that. But if there’s one thing I think you should take from Ten’s words, is that you need to have confidence in yourself, to think that you’re worth it. And I think you need to apply this to your crush on Ten, and to ask him out on a date.” 

“You all are crazy,” Lucas groans, rolling his eyes. “Xiaojun, back me up on this–”

“No, they're onto something here.” Lucas drops his head onto the convenience store counter, but Xiaojun continues, undeterred. 

  
“Anyone who managed to make you believe in yourself again is worth your time and effort. And like, considering you have a crush on Ten too, that’s two for two. You don’t ask him out, or even make an attempt to do anything about your crush, you’re going to wonder forever over the ‘what ifs’. I think you should take the leap, at least ask for one date and see where it goes from there.”

Lucas groans. He’s about to drop his head onto the counter when from the corner of his eye, he sees Renjun’s 2 am boy walking up to the store. 

“Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll ask Ten out,” Xiaojun pumps his fist up in the air. “... only if Renjun asks for his favorite 2am customer’s name and number.” 

“Wait. What?” Renjun sputters. The bell jingles. The four of them turn to watches as the 2 am customer walks in. He notices their stares and pauses in his path towards the drinks. 

“Um.” it’s awkward, and Lucas almost wants to berate himself for setting this up, but he knows Renjun well and knows there is no way that Renjun would follow through so then Lucas won’t have to either–

“Hey, there.”  _ Well, guess he doesn’t know Renjun that well after all _ . “Umm, weird question but what’s your name?”

2am boy blinks, pointing to himself. Renjun nods. 

“Um. I’m. Jaemin?”

“Jaemin.” Renjun parrots. He glances up at the clock over his head, 2am boy–  _ Jaemin _ following his gaze. 

“Okay. Well, hi Jaemin. Listen. I think you’re really gorgeous.” Lucas can hear Hendery choking next to him. “I love seeing you here. When you come, it’s the highlight of my shift. Please stop drinking that canned coffee shit so much, it cannot be healthy at all.” 

Jaemin seems to have gone into cardiac arrest, with how he stares at them all with his mouth open in shock. “O-oh.”

“Not saying I don't want to see you though!” Renjun is quick to add. “I’m not joking about you being the highlight of my night, because it really is. May I suggest a flavored tea instead? You should try that one by  _ Nice Coffee Time _ . It’s coffee flavored but has no caffeine in it, so you might like it?”

Jaemin freezes — his eyes darting between them all. Lucas can see a blush on his face, can see Renjun’s cheeks matching Jaemin, and–  _ oh.  _ They watch as Jaemin hesitates a second more, before walking over to the drink display, grabbing the aforementioned drink before returning to the counter. 

It’s silent as Renjun rings Jaemin up. Lucas is pretty sure the embarrassment has caught up to him. 

“Here’s your receipt, have a nice day,” Renjun mumbles out after the exchange, handing the slip over. Jaemin takes it. He pauses, his eyes trained on Renjun.

“You got a pen I can borrow?” It’s the first time any of them has heard Jaemin speak more than a word, and the deep voice surprises Lucas for a moment. Renjun blinks in shock, before fumbling with the counter pen and handing it over. 

They watch as Jaemin scribbles something on the back of the receipt, before handing it back over to Renjun with a flush. He opens his mouth to say something, but apparently decides against it, before walking robotically out the door. They wait for the telltale click, before Hendery and Xiaojun are all but pouncing on Jaemin for the receipt. Lucas sees it for a split second in the struggle, enough to make out the  _ You’re cute too. Call me? _ followed by a string of numbers that is written on it.

“I didn’t…” Xiaojun and Hendery stop fumbling with the paper as Renjun finally speaks. “I didn’t do that because of your bet by the way.” They all freeze. 

Renjun looks up at Lucas. “I… I think watching you realized that I’m tired of pining over my 2am customer like I’ve been all this time. Maybe I just needed that push to actually try and see if this silent longing I have for him could actually go somewhere.” He grabs the receipt back from Xiaojun’s hand and stares at it fondly. “And well, I would say it actually did.” 

He looks back up at Lucas.”And well honestly. If my crush on my 2am customer who I didn’t know the name of ten minutes ago works out like this, what’s to say your story won’t?”

  
  



End file.
